prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shenna
Shenna is the name of the romance and friendship between Shana Fring and Jenna Marshall. Series |-|Season 3= In "A DAngerous GAme," it is revealed that Jenna and Shana know each other and have been friends for a while. Jenna meets Shana in the park and tells her that she missed her. The girls hold hands during their conversation. Shana says she will be there for Jenna if something happens to her eyes. Shana holds onto Jenna when Melissa yells at them. |-|Season 4= In "'A' is for A-l-i-v-e," Mona reveals that Shana knew Jenna before she came to Rosewood and that she(Shanna) might be in love with Jenna. In Into the Deep at the school Aria and Spence come across Jenna and Shana having a hushed conversation about Alison. Jenna says "they know I'm hiding something," that she should have told the police about Alison, and also that it's "too dangerous not to say anything at this point." Shana asks to give her a little more time to figure out where "she" is. Jenna expresses her anxiety about losing her sight again, and Shana says that she won't leave her side until she takes her back to Philadelphia the next morning. Paige lured Shana to the party by telling her Coach Fulton would be there, and Shana wants to get on the coach's good side. Jenna is not happy to have been dragged to the party. Shana promises her they can leave as soon as she finds the coach. Jenna pesters Shana about finding Coach Fulton and leaving the party, but Shana hasn't found her yet. Spencer and Aria corner them and Spencer asks about Jenna's eyesight. She says she sees everything she needs to see. In an effort to get Jenna alone, they say they are taking a big group photo outside. Shana sees through the request and says they'll go outside when the rest of the guests do. Spencer accepts this answer and leaves them alone for the time being. Jenna finally talks Shana into leaving. Thinking it's her last chance, Aria jumps in and tells Jenna she needs to talk to her alone. She tries to level with her and say regardless of their history, Alison was her best friend and she deserves to know the truth. Jenna refuses to tell her anything, then Paige yells that they're serving cake and all the guests crowd around. Back at the party, Aria and Emily look around for Spencer outside. They see Jake leaving the party and Aria talks to him for a moment. Then Emily screams 'Spencer!' because she sees a body floating face down in the lake. She rushes in and turns the body over to see that it's Jenna, not Spencer. She shouts "she's not breathing!" and to call 911. As Jenna is being loaded into the ambulance, Shana tells the EMTs there is no way she would have walked down that pier by herself. The girls wonder if someone pushed her in. Emily says she was hit on the back of the head and has blood on her sleeve to prove it. Spencer rushes to the hospital and asks Shana if Toby is there. He is inside with Jenna and his parents. Jenna is still unconscious. Spencer asks who did this to Jenna. Shana says, "All I know is that nothing good ever comes from being around you four.” Spencer pleads for Shana to take her seriously, because she could be next, and asks if Ali could be responsible. Ticked off, Shana reminds Spencer that Alison is dead. As Shana is walking away, Spencer yells, "Then who is Jenna so afraid of?" Shana reluctantly replies, "Cece Drake." |-|Season 5= In Escape From New York it's revealed Shana was the one who shot Ezra and switched allegiances after she fell in love with Jenna and found out what a horrible person Alison was. Aria then kills Shana by whacking her with a rifle and then pushing her into the orchestra pit in order to protect Alison and her other friends from getting killed by her. Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Article stubs Category:LGBT Pairings